


The Betas

by dontfeedthewolfy



Series: Derek Hale Character Study [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Character Study, Derek Character Study, Derek Hale Character Study, Gen, Mentions of Laura, Pack Feels, Season 2, creating the pack, derek and the betas, lost family, the betas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek Hale character study. As a new alpha Derek knows he has to have a pack, but his has a very distinct way of choosing his new betas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betas

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I’m Isaac. You are about to read one of the fan based works in my collection. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in there favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer.
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble).
> 
> This is a series of character studies that will be told in second person. While I will never commit to being exclusively canon these are my interpretations of easily deducted canon events, ie things that did happen or with in the canon context could have happened example the events of the Hale fire per say. That being said, I am a Sterek shipper and these are being told from the perspective of internalized mutual crushing (and if you must ask why….. Because fuck you! That’s why jk but seriously they are my babies and I honestly give zero fucks about keeping this non bias). Not to say I’m putting Sterek in every memory but the series of studies will not be void of Sterek (haha void…. Too soon?)

Each one of them is something different to you. 

Isaac. The boy damaged far beyond what someone so tender should ever have to be. He flinches at every touch and it pains you. The way his eyes divert to the ground and he makes every effort in the world not to confront you, it’s a product of something dark. He is a boy with no family for much different reasons that you. All the same he is still someone who needs a place in the world. A home. A family. A pack. 

Erica. She is a raw kind of flame, a open nerve, a live wire. If you are being honest with yourself, she reminds you of Laura. It makes you so quick to trust her. Even if you refuse to let anyone fill the void of the family you have lost, she is the closest you will allow yourself to having a sister. Her strength, the fact that she has fought every day to survive and not let her body or the cruelness of the world destroy her is a testament to that. It seems she was born to be a wolf. 

Boyd. You can see some of yourself in him. His guilt and stoic way of dealing with it. He is so alone, not that the others aren’t, but his is a loneliness you have felt to your very core before. It is a complete void of having anyone on your side, albeit you are starting to see that doesn’t have to be the case any longer. Together you can find something, some other way to live in the world. 

Against all odds you are finding a place in the one place you never thought you would. No not in a million years. Beacon Hills was suppose to hold all of the bad memories away in a little box. Then that was never really the case any way. It was like Beacon Hills, that box you locked everything inside, was the ice locker in the pit of your heart. Now that you are opening it, the cold is consuming you, but also bleeding out and allowing an unexpected warmth to fill the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. I know at the very start of this all I introduced myself but I failed to mention that I am a gay trans man. That is a big reason why I feel so compelled to share queer stories with you all. I would like to take a moment to ask for your help. As of now, I am working towards my top surgury. Ig you feel you would like to donate the link is http://www.gofundme.com/d3b6p4
> 
> Please don't feel like you have to. If you would like to help in another way spread the word and my stories (or even just reach out to me on one of my social media links found and that beginning of the fic) and hey, thanks!


End file.
